


【马场林】长夜未暝（R18)

by Milomua



Category: Bodo dolphin bone pull dough
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milomua/pseuds/Milomua





	【马场林】长夜未暝（R18)

# 【马场林】长夜未暝（下）  
眼前一花，林陷进松软的床垫里，吊灯在眼前旋转。他整个人被马场压着，皱皱巴巴的衬衫下摆被蹭了上去，露出半个白皙结实的小腹。马场的眼神暗了暗，手掌顺着缝隙探了进去，指尖一路抚摸，停留在胸口处。  
指腹薄茧轻轻蹭刮，小小的肉粒逐渐变得硬挺，林忍不住闭紧眼睛，挣扎着想要推开马场，两只手腕却被轻易擒住拉到头顶。  
牢牢钳制的双手，无法设防的身体，杀手的本能在意识里复苏，林扭动着身体试图掌握主动权，却再一次被无情镇压。马场不知道从哪里抽出一块黑布，拒绝的话还没能说出口，眼前一黑，黑布已经盖在了林的眼睛上。  
马场熟练地在脑后打了个结，林又气又恼，伸手就要把黑布扯下来。  
“别别。”马场按着他的手，放低声音。“看不见的话更爽，信我。”  
……我信你个鬼！林刚要吼回去，下一秒却滞住了身形。马场肆无忌惮地玩弄着他的乳头，快感一波波袭来，这男人的手似乎有魔力，摸哪里哪里就像着了火。林慌乱地去抓那双作乱的手，马场扣住他的手指，偏头细细舔吻着幼白的侧颈。  
嘴唇柔软，牙齿坚硬，潮湿的呼吸喷在皮肤上，让林头皮发麻。从未接触过性爱的身体承受不了一点点的挑逗，酸麻的电流在四肢百骸窜动着，下身已然翘了起来，顶起了高高的帐篷。  
林咬紧嘴唇，想要伸手偷偷抚慰一下，却被马场先一步发现了意图，侦探先生笑了笑，不急不缓地解开衬衫的纽扣，吮吸着胸口小小的硬粒，舌尖毫不留情地拨弄起来。染满水光的硬粒被啃咬得又肿又大，快感一路飙到头顶，汗水打湿金发，林忍不住呻吟出声。  
想停下，又想要更多，乱七八糟的想法在脑海里盘旋，却又被一缕酥痒的快感统统击破。  
“还、还有这边，你也……”  
情欲在体内蒸腾奔涌着，林忍不住颤抖着捧起马场的头，将另一边渴求疼爱的肉粒送进男人的嘴里。  
马场浑身一顿，身下人难得的哭腔，让他的性器瞬间又涨大了一圈。林蒙着眼睛的布料已经被眼泪沾湿，通红的小脸写着满满的欲望，却执着地克制着，完全不知道此时的自己有多么情动不禁，诱人犯罪。  
这小妖精还能不能行了，马场内心哀嚎一声，他这还没开始操他呢。  
没办法，自己的老婆，哭着也要宠。  
肉粒被舔咬，细碎的刺激像电流，林闷哼着扭腰，把床单蹭得乱七八糟。马场不得不摁住他踢个不停的长腿，温热的手掌伸进裙底，隔着布料握住林兴奋不已的性器。  
前端已经流出了不少液体，濡湿了白色的棉质内裤。

马场忍不住笑出了声。 “学院派？这么纯情啊？”  
林一脚踹了过去。

命根被握住的感觉陌生又刺激，马场草草揉了两下便顺着内裤的边缘探了进去，三两下扒掉湿透的布料，卡在膝盖处以防林真的踢废他。  
林呜咽着，喉咙里传出断断续续的呻吟。  
“要做赶紧做，磨蹭什么……”  
“夜这么长，不急的。”  
手掌覆着要命的脆弱轻揉，马场的技巧很高，跟林自己平时匆匆处理的感觉完全不一样。握着肉棒的手有节奏的上下撸动着，拇指蹭过伞状边缘，将淫液涂抹在柱身上，窸窸窣窣的水声让人面红耳赤。  
金发散开，刘海已经被汗水打湿，随着林后仰的动作掀了上去，露出光洁饱满的额头。马场忍不住再次探身吻了上去，林喘息着迎合，伸出一点舌头舔舐着嘴唇，看得马场眸色深沉，手下用力，拇指狠狠蹭过顶端不断流水的小孔。  
“不要——”  
林尖叫着，一口咬在手背上，双腿不自觉想要并拢，却被强硬地摁住，打得更开。  
强烈的快感自那难以启齿的部位汹地奔腾，摧枯拉朽地侵占所有感官。像被千百只蚂蚁噬咬着，想要被吸进无尽的欲望之渊，灭顶的快感带着恐惧席卷而来，逃不掉躲不开，林抓着马场的手腕想让他停下来，却被反手握住，强制触摸自己滚烫的器官。  
马场细细地舔吻着同居人的耳垂，含笑的声音仿佛恶魔的低语。“林，自慰给我看。”  
林剧烈地扭动起来。“不要！”  
马场哪里容得他说不，扣着他纤细修长的手指粗暴地撸动着挺翘的性器。不曾在别人面前赤身裸体的林快要崩溃了，却又不得不笨拙地舒缓着自己的欲望。空气焦灼，林能感受到马场正目不转睛地盯着他一塌糊涂的大腿之间，盯着他勃发跳动的柱身，盯着他水流不止的小孔——强烈的羞耻感让林无地自容，却又兴奋得无以复加，他艰难地直起上半身，想要捂住马场的眼睛，却又被他捉进掌心，舔吻着湿淋淋的指尖。  
十指连心，与下身截然不同的痒，却更让人焦渴难耐。  
林咬紧下唇，再不给个痛快，他就要死在这个混蛋侦探的温柔里了。摸索着抚上马场的脸，描绘着他深邃的眉眼和英挺的鼻梁，林颤抖着拱了起了腰，射精的欲望一路累积，全靠着最后一丝羞耻心死死压住。  
马场却不打算给他忍耐的机会，抬起他修长的大腿架在肩上，背脊压低，竟是一口含住了饱满的囊袋。  
林猛地叫出声来。  
“卧槽你干什么——”  
“干你啊。”  
尖锐的快感猛地冲到头顶，因被阻隔的视线更加鲜明。汗水从每一个毛孔涌出，林哭叫着攥紧床单，口中溢出泣不成声的呻吟。马场掂起他的肉棒，湿热的舌头自根部向上，一路滑过贲张的青筋，在龟头缓慢地打转。林深深呼吸，柔韧的身体整个绷起，所有的感官都集中在性器的尖端，像一场缓慢而销魂的凌迟。  
他试图无视那根令他无地自容的东西，然而事实上它却兴奋地膨胀着，在马场温热潮湿的口中跳动个不停。  
林不得不隔着布料蒙住眼睛。  
“快点，快点……”  
马场抬起头，笑容戏谑。“快点什么？”  
“快点、让我射出来——”足尖绷紧，快感让林自己也不知道他在说些什么。  
鼻尖蹭过龟头，马场低声笑着。“声音太小，我听不到哦。”  
“混蛋，快点让我射出来！”林忍不住吼他，染着哭腔的声音却如同撒娇。几次爆发的欲望被这王八蛋强行堵在马眼里，只差临门一脚的焦渴，几乎将他生生逼疯。  
马场显然还不打算放过这只小猫，抬起上身，慢吞吞地抚摸着林汗水遍布的脸。“这就是杀手先生求人的态度？”  
“你要我怎么做？”林绷起上身，乳头早已被吸得又红又肿，煞是可爱，马场忍不住又凑了上去，舌尖挑逗着打转。“要听实话吗？”  
“有屁快放！”  
“唔，”马场漫不经心地玩弄着坚硬的顶端，“实话说，我还没想好诶。”  
“你！”  
要不是命根子还在人家手里握着，林真的非常非常想一脚踢死他。好在马场看着憋成紫红色的龟头终于良心发现，笑眯眯地凑近，一个深喉吞下性器，重重一吸。  
被湿热的喉咙挤压，快感汇聚在一点迅速爆炸。高潮的来临蓄谋已久却又猝不及防，林猛地一个挺身，白浊激射而出，唇畔溢出狂乱的呻吟，情欲和羞耻混合在一起无法克制，手指紧紧攥住马场的头发。  
意志和身体被迫分离，高潮持续的几秒，林感觉自己仿佛在地狱小走了一遭。  
直到抖动的阴茎再也射不出什么东西，他才像一条溺水的鱼，重重落回床上，颤抖着扯下眼睛上的黑布，睁开眼睛，却跟试图凑上来的马场贴了个对脸。  
“第一次。”马场伸出食指晃了晃。  
“什么？”  
侦探先生笑得傻乎乎：“我想亲亲你。”  
津液交换，林直觉这个吻不太对劲却又说不出来，余光瞄到马场嘴唇一道可疑的白色，吓得他直接坐了起来。  
“刚才我，我射你嘴里了？”  
马场笑意不减：“对啊。”  
“……然后呢？”  
“然后？”马场眨眨眼睛，“然后我咽下去了啊。”  
“吐出来啊混蛋！”林觉得自己真要被这家伙搞疯了，这轻描淡写的神色是怎么回事，你们博多的人都这么会玩吗？  
“才不要。”马场凑近亲了亲林的嘴角，换来对方嫌弃的一爪子。马场捂着脸上的红印，可怜巴巴。“味道很浓呢，林自己平时都没有好好发泄的吗？”  
“啊啊啊啊闭嘴啊！闭嘴！”  
林烦躁地挠头，柔软的金发被挠的乱七八糟。抬眼瞥见马场的下身，马场换了一件休闲裤，布料薄而柔软，那雄傲的资本便毫无遮掩地支起高高的帐篷，耀武扬威地宣示着存在。  
……光看着就觉得很恐怖了，真的插进来的话，会死人的吧。  
下意识掩了掩湿透的衬衫，林挪动大腿，小心翼翼地向床的边缘蹭去。这点小动作自然逃不过第一侦探的法眼，双腿还没来得及搭上床沿，就被马场拦腰拖回了床上。为防止这小妖精再踢人，马场顺手将他翻了个身，按着肩膀压在了枕头上。  
双手被反剪扣在后背处，柔软的腰被扣了下去，臀部却被强行抬高。裙子被撩了上去，一丝不挂的臀瓣赤裸裸地暴露马场的眼神里，空气微凉，乳白的精液自大腿蜿蜒而下，林不舒服地扭了扭腰，浑然不知这个举动在马场眼中有多色情。  
眸光渐深，马场俯下身，细细舔吻着林的肩膀，后背和胸膛紧紧贴在一起，汗湿的肌肤大面积贴合，独属于马场的味道裹覆着他，林双腿打着抖，下身又隐隐有抬头的趋势。  
“小家伙，爽完就想跑？”  
马场含着他的耳垂低语，杀手诛杀者的气场全开，沾染了情欲的声音，低沉而喑哑。  
“你干什么？”  
寒意袭来，林艰难地向前爬了几步，试图逃离这场性爱的泥淖。马场伸长手臂捡起被扔掉的蒙眼布，三下五除二绑住了林的手腕。  
挣不掉，逃不开，林艰难地扭过头，马场高大的身躯牢牢封住了他，灼热的呼吸喷洒在他柔韧修长的后颈上，喘息间隙带着滚烫的湿气，皮肤瞬间起了鸡皮疙瘩。马场一面吻着他，手下却不老实，抚摸着林敏感的小腹和腰侧，射过一次的身体敏感得不可思议，林胡乱躲着，手却被绑的极牢固，只好屈辱地向前蹭去。  
侦探先生又岂能让他轻易如愿，滚烫的掌心一路抚摸，滑过湿漉漉的会阴，随意拨弄几下，满意地看到性器又隐隐胀大了一圈，于是更变本加厉起来，就着不断滴落的黏液肆意亵玩。  
“小林林，爽么？”  
“闭嘴……”  
水声潺潺，林羞耻得满面潮红，呜咽着把脸埋在枕头里。可是食髓知味的身体又渴求着更多，他忍不住顺着马场的节奏前后摇摆着腰，让火热的感觉不断累积。  
然而这一摆腰不要紧，柔软的臀瓣直直撞到了马场的隆起，男人胯下的野兽早已经苏醒多时，即使隔着裤子也硬的不行。马场被他一下一下蹭得心痒难耐，索性伸手抽出腰间皮带，拉下湿淋淋的内裤。  
深红色的巨根登时弹跳而出，毫不留情地打在雪白的臀肉上，激得林浑身一颤。  
杀手先生惊恐地回过头。  
铁杵一般的肉棒因为压抑了太久，青筋条条崩紧，看上去分外狰狞。不仅如此，丝丝淫液从涨红发紫的龟头缓慢滴落，仿佛要跟他打招呼一般，还晃了几下。  
这凶器真的太大了，林被吓得不轻，赶紧挣扎起来：“那什么，马场你、你等一下——”  
“我不等。”  
结实的小臂环住小腹，马场用力一勒，林啊了一声，整个人向后坠去。滚烫的性器滑过湿漉漉的股沟，龟头蹭过那个翕张的小孔，危险而刺激的快感，让两个人都忍不住闷哼出声。  
林抵着枕头呻吟，金发乱七八糟的黏在酡红的脸上，说不出的性感风情。从未想过会有一天被另一个男人按着腰插入，光是想想这个画面就让他无地自容，只得紧紧闭上眼睛，身下一点滚烫的触感却被无限放大。更可怕的是，随着身后的人恶意的蹭动，他能清晰地感受到龟头滑过泥泞的股沟，一点点挤开紧闭的臀缝，在泛滥的穴口色情地轻戳着，却偏偏不肯插进来。  
林感觉自己快要疯了。  
他的性器没有得到抚慰，硬到快要爆炸，却无法爆发。马场的手像是有魔法一样，在他赤裸的身体上四处煽风点火，电流一样的快感汇集到下面，龟头像控制不住的水阀，一直流淌出液体。脸上的温度烫的惊人，手不知道什么时候挣开，林抓紧床单，塌着腰试图让肉棒蹭一蹭床单，缓解瘙到骨子里的痒。  
马场却不放过他，捉住他的屁股，挺着水光发亮的性器攻击不停翕动的小穴，偶尔龟头轻轻刺进去那么一点，就让林整个人忍不住颤动个不停。  
“马场你、你先让我射一次……”  
马场笑得一如既往地欠扁。“那就射啊。”  
林艰难地抬起头，水色潋滟的眸子染着情欲的潮红，几乎要哭出声来。“我，我射不出……”  
“你，你帮帮我……”  
一声帮字出口，马场和林两个人都愣住了。狰狞的性器猛然跳了一下，涌出的液体滴在红艳艳的小穴处，林情不自禁瑟缩了一下。马场眨了眨眼睛，才意识到自己忘了一件事。  
“林，你这是第一次吧？”  
“废，废话！”  
微红的脸颊满是泪水，林转过头，愠怒地盯着身后的男人。马场啧了一声，稍微退开了些许，从裤袋里掏出一只润滑剂，抵进微张的小穴，用力挤了一大堆。不给林骂他的时间，马场并起双指，就着润滑剂的湿粘探了进去。  
“唔呃——这什么东西！给我拿出去！”  
“别动，林，你第一次，我怕弄伤你……”马场俯下身，吻着林汗湿的鬓角宽慰着。他也忍的很辛苦，这家伙一无所知地诱惑着他，真是要疯了。  
林刚要再骂两句，温热的手指插进娇嫩的甬道，他立刻捂住了嘴。异物入侵并不好受，但一想到对自己做这种事情的人是马场，心脏深处又涌出几分酸胀的甜蜜。  
“不舒服就说。”  
“……闭、闭嘴。”  
林抿紧嘴唇，努力调整呼吸，他能感受到那两根手指在一寸寸地摸索，将紧窄的甬道一点点撑开，身体内部的填充感异常鲜明，却又远远不够。润滑剂似乎带有增添情趣的功效，马场指尖摸过的地方，酥麻的痒意逐渐烧了起来，林咬住手背，毫无自觉地配合着悄悄抬高臀部。  
马场额头绷起青筋，汗水滴落在林光裸的脊背上，闪着诱人的光泽。  
手指摸索着按到那那块微硬的隆起，电流直激天灵盖，林浑身抽搐，倒吸了口气又急忙屏住，雪白的臀忍不住又向上拱了拱，热情地吞吐着手指。  
润滑剂被反复翻搅，随着手指抽插发出啧啧的水声。林绷起脚趾，难耐地抓紧床单，低头就能看见身前的性器高高翘起，顶端溢出的淫液淌得到处都是。  
“爽不爽？”马场问他。  
“你别……啊！都让你、赶……唔！”林想让他赶紧把爪子抽出来，却说不出完整的话。他一开口就是浪叫，马场抽插的手指在一瞬间陡然加快了节奏，狂风暴雨般按着敏感点旋转揉压。  
欲望在体内奔涌着，马场另一只手摸上他坚硬的性器，两种可怕的快感融合在一起，林以为自己要被玩坏了，他无力地趴在床上，头埋在双臂间，不管不顾地撅着屁股，随着马场的节奏摆动着腰，白皙的身体染上欲望的红色，漂亮 而淫靡。  
几分钟的玩弄和折磨，林终于忍不住打着抖，精液喷出小孔，飞溅在一塌糊涂的床上。与此同时，小穴狠狠地缩了一下，火热的肠壁紧夹着，林泪流满面，摆着头在床单上乱蹭，徒劳地希望能把马场推出去。  
马场看着床单上一滩狼藉，挑起嘴角笑了笑。  
“第二次。”  
“混蛋……”  
“接下来，到我了。”  
滚烫的呼吸洒在背部，轻柔的嘴唇吻过湿漉漉的皮肤，高潮后的身体疲软无力，林弓着背脊，被动地承受着这场激烈的性爱。马场牵着林的手摸到他滚烫坚硬的性器上，强迫着引导着他自己把肉棒塞进翕张的小穴。肠道蔓延出出无法忍受的痒，林也管不得什么廉耻心了，金发拨在耳后，他趴在床上努力翘高屁股，捉着怒挺的肉棒在臀缝中乱插，却总是功亏一篑。  
在龟头第三次滑过小穴后，林终于自暴自弃垂下手，拱起腰愤怒地向马场撞 了过去。  
“你、你他，你他妈倒是帮帮我啊？”  
马场心情顿时超级好，大手掰开白嫩的臀般，摸准位置，劲腰一挺，将早已蓄势待发的肉棒狠狠插进水淋淋的小穴。  
“啊——”  
林狂乱地仰着头，被玩弄了这么久，终于被干了。  
喉咙里挤出染着哭腔的呻吟，全身心感受着肉棒在湿淋淋的小穴大力鞭挞征伐，润滑剂喷溅的声音混着激烈的拍打声，在空旷安静的房间里格外清晰。  
马场低头看向两个人紧密结合的地方，深紫色的肉棒一次次强硬地没入雪白的臀肉中，紧窄的穴口被生生撑满，艳红色的媚肉随着他激烈的冲撞带出一点，又被插了进去，构成一幅绝美而香艳的画面。  
“啊，慢、慢点……”  
林不想叫，却忍不住，值得咬着嘴唇，被马场有节奏的冲撞顶得一颤一颤，战栗着缩紧屁股。湿热的肠道紧紧包裹着火烫的肉棒，像是要把精液榨出来一般，肠肉热情地吸吮着龟头，不管不顾地蠕动着，像是在排斥，又像是在挽留。  
马场低下头，林的嘴唇上尚残留着齿痕，可想而知刚才有多隐忍。马场怜惜地扳过他的下颌，舌头伸进去和他交换一个深吻。林无声地哭泣着，他叫不出来，屁股里的性器干得太深太爽了，他甚至能感受到那根狰狞的肉棒已经插到了小腹，像要把他整个顶穿。  
然而恐惧的同时，林又被彻底占有彻底填满的满足包围着，金发垂落至腰际，杀手的身体柔韧而修长，年轻的肉体载得动激烈的性爱，他扭动着，皮肤浮现出诱人的蜜色。酸胀的快感逐渐变得刺激，在体内热烈地奔腾。林半眯着眼睛，眼角是艳丽的绯色，随着马场每一次深深的抽插，汗水混着泪水落了下来，鲜红的嘴唇半张着，柔嫩舌尖无意识地舔过嘴唇。  
爱人的媚态是有毒的春药，马场终于也不复之前的冷静，匆匆已找到林的敏感点，简单运动了几下，粗硬的肉棒便一顶到底，抵着让他发狂的一点，死命研磨。  
“不要——”  
灭顶的快感让林感到恐惧，有多快乐就有多堕落，在马场凶狠的进攻和冲刺下，连维持理智都变得奢侈。  
“不、不行，求你了，放我走吧……”  
断断续续的抽泣和呻吟，林感觉自己要死在这张床上了，怎么会这样，怎么能这样，明明是一个杀手，这具身体却仿佛不再属于自己。林胡乱扑腾着，手脚并用着向前爬，想要逃离这场令人窒息的性爱。  
马场的眼睛也已经是一片血红，肉棒被小穴吞咬得死紧，每一次插入和抽出都是极致的体验，明明知道林的身体可能会承受不住，他引以为豪的自制力却在此时灰飞烟灭，只知道埋头狠干，捞着林的腰撞向胯部，随着每一次狠命地顶弄，肉棒挤开层层肉浪，操到可怕的深处，近乎恐怖的抽送，龟头疯狂地研磨着深处的肠壁。  
快感不断叠加，理智逐渐飞逝，林躲不过马场的禁锢，眼前是一片茫茫的空白。  
他浑身上下又被马场细细舔吻了一遍，被征服的屈辱混着绝望的快感，他已经顾不上什杀手的自尊，肉体和灵魂的双重占领让神志转为模糊，林无意识地摇着头，大颗大颗的泪水自脸上滑落， 马场温柔地亲吻着他的耳朵、脖颈，拇指微动，却是按住了他堪堪射精的小孔。  
林仰起头，泣不成声地浪叫。廉耻什么的早已不复存在，杀手先生哭着哀求着马场。  
他想射，拜托了，让他射。  
马场用舌尖拨弄着他的耳垂，肉棒凶狠地捣弄着，语气却是截然不同的轻软。  
“很想吗？”  
林神志全无，颤抖着点头。  
“我该拿你怎么办啊，小林林。”马场叹息着，俯下身，吻着林沾着精液的唇。“不听话、爱逞强，一言不合就离家出走，在我看不到的地方搞出一身伤，你是想气死我吗？”  
林叫不出哭不出，通红的眼睛含着泪。马场心都要化了，却又不得不狠下心，他家傲娇的猫咪可能只有这时候才能乖乖听话，要抓紧时间调教。  
“以后还离家出走吗？”  
林摇摇头。  
“撒谎。”  
马场狠狠干着他，林几乎能感受到那种从肠道深处传来的痉挛，他想他是真的被玩坏了。  
马场却还不解气，这小猫咪今天是真的要把他气死了，他每顶一下就要训上一句，以后还会不会偷偷跑掉，会不会拿自己的生命冒险，会不会碰杀手诛杀者的猎物。  
林摇头摇得头昏脑涨，泪流满面地呜咽，他一定会乖，老老实实不乱来了，没有马场的准许不会接乱七八糟的任务。  
马场看他意乱情迷的样子心疼又好笑，终于放开龟头的禁锢，劲腰一挺，在湿热的穴口猛插了几下，撞入肠道深处狠狠抽动。  
“啊——”  
林猛地弹起，一瞬间达到了高潮。性器绝望地抖动着，射出大股精液。小穴也不由自主地痉挛起来，媚肉不断收缩，紧张地挤压着马场的肉棒，夹得他也忍不住精关大开，一滴不剩地射了进去。  
滚烫的精液打在肠道上，林哆嗦着，一口咬在马场的小臂上。直到马场射完，他还在高潮的余韵中流连，阴茎跳动着，流出几滴粘稠的乳白色。  
“第三次。”  
马场笑嘻嘻地抽出软掉的肉棒，林回了几分神志，立刻恶狠狠地瞪了过去，说不出的挫败。他整整射了三次，此刻黏液都渗不出半滴，这男人从头到尾却只射了一次，还把他爽得欲仙欲死。  
凭什么啊！混蛋！  
给我阳痿啊靠！  
马场却没意识到自家小猫咪的腹诽，就着湿淋淋的床单，伸手把人揽入在怀中，托着后脑勺深深吻了过去，直到窒息。  
林嫌弃地推了他一把。

万幸的是，马场的伤口没有毒。林也忘了看，这么激烈的床笫之欢，这笨蛋的伤口有没有崩开。  
都被折腾这样了居然还惦记着他的伤，林扶着额头，自己还真是人美心善啊。  
“……那叫人妻属性大爆发。”榎田挑着拉面，悠悠地说  
林想给他一记爆栗，不过以后要麻烦这蘑菇头的地方应该不少，咬牙切齿地放下了手。  
“话说，”榎田突然转过头，浅色的瞳仁一闪一闪亮晶晶。“林，你还打算搬出去吗？”  
“呃，不搬了。”  
反正搬哪儿去都逃不开你们这群千年老妖精的法眼。  
“马场还真厉害啊。”榎田发出了灵魂深处的肯定，瞄了一眼林轻轻捶着的腰。  
林立刻正襟危坐。  
“所以，你打算要在马场家里住多久呢？”  
“不知道。”  
“别忘了还有五年明太子喔。”  
“放他的屁，我才不会给他买。”

今天的博多，还是一如既往地阳光明媚，民风淳朴呢。


End file.
